The invention generally relates to ferroelectric structures integrated onto substrates such as silicon. In particular, the invention relates to the fabrication process of producing a ferroelectric structure on a silicon or polysilicon surface.
Considerable interest exists in fabricating integrated circuit (IC) memories which are non-volatile, that is, ones that continue to store data after the IC chip has been powered down. One type that is reaching the market is a ferroelectric memory, in particular, a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM). In an FRAM, the gap between the electrodes of a capacitor is filled with a spontaneously polarizable ferroelectric material which can be electrically poled into either of two stable states. The commercial activity to date has involved polycrystalline ferroelectric materials in ferroelectric cells integrated with silicon circuitry. Examples of the ferroelectric materials include lead zirconium titanate (PZT), lead lanthanum zirconium titanate (PLZT), lead niobium zirconium titanate (PNZT). Despite intensive developmental efforts, these polycrystalline ferroelectric IC memories suffer from low yield in manufacture mostly due to the absence of a good barrier layer between the oxygen-rich ferroelectric material and the oxygen-sensitive silicon.
In an alternative approach under development, the ferroelectric material is grown in a crystallographically oriented phase. It is believed that under the proper conditions the ferroelectric grows in a columnar multicrystalline structure with the  less than 001 greater than  axis of the layered perovskite crystal structure of typical ferroelectrics being preferentially oriented normal to the ferroelectric film. Thereby, c-axis oriented columnar crystallites are formed with random orientation within the plane of the film.
In U.S. Pat. 5,777,356, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, Dhote and Ramesh have disclosed an advantageous ferroelectric cell incorporating an intermetallic barrier layer. Aggarwal, Dhote and Ramesh have disclosed an improved annealing process for fabricating this structure in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/871,059, filed Jun. 9, 1997. A structure envisioned in these two patent applications is illustrated in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 1. An illustrated ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) cell 20, of which many are formed in the IC memory, is formed on a  less than 001 greater than -oriented crystalline silicon substrate 22 and includes both a ferroelectric capacitor and a transistor. A metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor is created by forming source and drain wells 24, 26 having a conductivity type opposite to that of the substrate 22. The intervening gate region is overlaid with a gate structure 28 including a lower gate oxide and an upper metal gate line, for example of aluminum, to control the gate.
A first inter-level dielectric layer 30 is deposited over the substrate and the transistor structure. A through hole 32 is etched through the first inter-level dielectric layer 30 in the area over the source well 24, and polysilicon is filled into the through hole 32 to form a polysilicon contact plug to the transistor source. A metal source line 34 is photolithographically delineated on top of the first inter-level dielectric layer 30 and electrically contacts the polysilicon plug 32.
A second inter-level dielectric layer 36 is then deposited over the first inter-level dielectric layer 30. Another through hole 38 is etched through both the first and second inter-level dielectric layers 30, 36 over the area of the drain well 26, and polysilicon is filled into the second through hole 38 to form a contact plug to the transistor drain 26.
A lower ferroelectric stack is then deposited and defined over the polysilicon plug 38. It includes a polysilicon layer 40 to promote electrical contact to the polysilicon plug 38, a titanium nitride (TiN) layer 42 acting as a first conductive barrier between the underlying polysilicon and the oxidizing ferroelectric layer and its oxide electrodes, an intermetallic layer 44 acting as the primary barrier, and a lower metal-oxide electrode 46. The TiN layer 42 has been found to not be essential.
Growth of the metal-oxide electrodes 46, 52 and the ferroelectric layer 50 is performed at temperatures in the range of 500xc2x0 to 650xc2x0 C., the highest temperatures achieved in the processing after the deposition of the intermetallic layer 44.
The intermetallic layer 44 is novel to the cited earlier patent. It may have a composition of Ti3Al, among other possibilities to be discussed later. In brief, an intermetallic is an alloy of at least two metals, one of which is refractory, and the metals are conventionally combined in stoichiometric or near stoichiometric ratios. Conventionally, it has been understood that there results a metal with long-range atomic order, that is, a metal that is at least polycrystalline. Liu et al. provide a good introduction to intermetallics, at least the intermetallics having long-range order as used for mechanical components, in xe2x80x9cOrdered Intermetallics,xe2x80x9d ASM Handbook, vol. 2, Properties and Selection: Nonferrous Alloys and Special-Purpose Materials (ASM International, 1992) pp. 913-942. The intermetallic layer 44 acts as an electrically conductive barrier to prevent the oxygen needed to fabricate the perovskite layers 46, 50, 52 from migrating downwardly while the perovskite are being deposited in an oxygen-rich environment at the relatively high temperatures of 500 to 650xc2x0 C.
The lower metal-oxide electrode may have a composition of lanthanum strontium cobaltite (LSCO), and in particular a composition of approximately La1xe2x88x92xSrxCoO3, where 0.15xe2x89xa7xxe2x89xa70.85. A composition of x=0.5 is used in the examples. It is now well known that LSCO forms an acceptable electrical contact and further under the proper processing conditions promotes highly oriented growth of perovskite ferroelectric materials grown over it. That is, it acts as a templating layer. Alternative conductive metal oxides include among others strontium ruthenate (SrRuO3) and strontium vanadate (SrVO3). Several variations on the structure of the lower ferroelectric stack are possible. Neither the polysilicon layer 40 nor the TiN layer 42 is considered crucial, and either or both may be dispensed with.
A Z-shaped field-oxide layer 48 is formed around the sides of the lower ferroelectric stack and extends over its rim and laterally outwards from its bottom but leaves a central aperture for the after deposited upper ferroelectric stack.
The upper ferroelectric stack is then deposited and defined to fill the aperture of the field oxide layer 48 but not to extend beyond the end of its foot. The upper ferroelectric stack includes the ferroelectric layer 50, for example of PNZT, the upper metal-oxide electrode layer 52, for example of LSCO, and a platinum layer 54.
A third inter-layer dielectric layer 56 is deposited around the upper and lower ferroelectric stacks. A via hole 60 is etched down to the platinum layer 54, and Ti/W is filled into the hole to form a via 60 contacting the platinum layer 54. An aluminum layer is deposited and delineated to form an interconnect line 62 connected to the via 60.
Variations on this structure include replacement of the polysilicon with tungsten (W) or with a layered structure of TiN/W or of polysilicon/TiN/W.
Prototype ferroelectric capacitor stacks have been grown following the vertical stack structure shown in FIG. 1. Both the LSCO electrodes 46, 52 and the ferroelectric layer 50 have been shown to exhibit highly crystalline  less than 00l greater than  orientation when grown under the proper conditions. The ferroelectric stacks have been measured to have polarization, fatigue, and retention properties superior to those available from polycrystalline ferroelectric cells.
A very important characteristic of ferroelectric cells, if they are to be commercialized, is their aging or fatiguing as they are repetitively cycled between their two states or are read. Fatigue is generally believed to be associated with the diffusion of oxygen along grain boundaries. In the crystallographically oriented  less than 00l greater than  ferroelectric stacks, the oxygen diffuses at a much lower rate along the columnar grain boundaries in the LSCO electrodes and the ferroelectric layer. The intermetallic barrier of the earlier patent substantially reduces the source of the diffusing oxygen while the rapid thermal annealing of the later patent application mentioned above is believed to enlarge the crystallite size, thus reducing the intergranular boundaries and minimizing the diffusion routes.
The later patent application emphasizes the annealing of the structure, presumably to enlarge the average crystallite size. Any annealing increases the crystallite size, and single crystalline layers, especially of the ferroelectric layer, would provide the best devices. However, annealing of the ferroelectric stack requires that the already fabricated silicon circuits of FIG. 1 also be subjected to the annealing. Thermal budgets for advanced silicon integrated circuits are tight so that only a limited amount of ferroelectric annealing is available. Improved crystallinity of the ferroelectric stack is thus desired by methods which do not require a large thermal budget.
The present invention requires a more complete understanding of the functions and structure of the ferroelectric stack and underlying layers presented in FIG. 1. The intermetallic barrier or barrier of other material performs a number of functions required for a dependable ferroelectric memory cell. In the desired design of FIG. 1, the polysilicon plug 38 and the overlying polysilicon layer 40, if there is one, are heavily doped to effectively act as a metallic conductor. However, polysilicon is still a semiconductor subject to depletion of its carriers by defects, and surface oxidation of the polysilicon produces the robust insulating silicon dioxide, which would destroy the electrical contact.
We observe that the barrier must perform a number of functions. It must prevent the diffusion of oxygen into the polysilicon plug 38 or overlying polysilicon layer 40 during the high-temperature, oxygen-rich deposition and possible annealing of the overlying ferroelectric stack. It must prevent the diffusion of silicon from the polysilicon into the ferroelectric stack and must prevent the diffusion of lead and other metal ions from the ferroelectric stack into the polysilicon. The material of the barrier should not react with silicon and should form a low-resistance ohmic contact to the polysilicon. It itself should not be severely oxidized during the ferroelectric processing. Tungsten plugs suffer some of the same problems as polysilicon ones since tungsten oxidizes to non-metallic WO3.
In the past, titanium nitride (TiN) has been the favored barrier material, especially in view of its widespread use in the semiconductor industry. However, TiN oxidizes at about 500xc2x0 C. whereas the optimum temperature for processing lead-based ferroelectrics is about 600xc2x0 C., and the temperature for processing layered perovskites usable as self-aligning templating layers may be as high as 800xc2x0 C.
Platinum (Pt) has in the past been favored as a contact in ferroelectric cells since it does not oxidize at these elevated temperature, but platinum performs as an uncertain barrier against the diffusion of oxygen. However, any use of platinum is disadvantageous because of the difficulty of patterning it by an etching method.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a better diffusion barrier, both in the crystallographically oriented ferroelectric stacks but also in the more conventional ferroelectric stacks utilizing a polycrystalline ferroelectric.
A ferroelectric memory cell or other perovskite cell in which the perovskite layers are grown on a layer with intermetallic composition and having a substantially amorphous crystallography. The preferred embodiment of a ferroelectric memory cell is fabricated on a silicon substrate incorporating some support transistors. The amorphous intermetallic layer is deposited over the silicon or polysilicon or over an intermediate barrier of, for example, titanium nitride. A lower electrode, preferably of a conductive metal oxide, is deposited over the intermetallic, and it may self-align to a preferred crystallographic orientation. The ferroelectric or other perovskite layer is then deposited onto the templating lower oxide electrode and forms with the preferred crystallographic orientation, if any. Other electrodes may be applied above the perovskite layer as required.
A ferroelectric memory cell or other perovskite cell can be grown without the templating lower electrode but nonetheless utilizing an amorphous intermetallic barrier.
The barrier may be an intermetallic alloy as previously understood, but it may alternatively be composed of other materials manifesting similar qualities of short range order in their crystal structure but no long range order.